Study determinants of physical activity and dietary intake of fat, sodium and calories and changes in these behaviors in children. Determine relationship between diet and physical activity practices and physiologic indicators of risk, such as blood pressure, skinfolds, body mass and serum lipoproteins. Describe trends and habits of activity and nutrition in children.